reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Cavilera
"Feel Martollo wrath!" - Cavilera tank operator - Light armored tanks which were known to be in the Global Liberation Army codenamed the Scorpion tank, they were common tanks in the First Eurasian Conflict before they were scrapped, sold or donated to museums across the world after the GLA's defeat. These versions of the Scorpion, codenamed the Cavilera were the basic tanks given the Martollo Cartel when they sided with the Global Liberation Resistance; they are weak due to their systems going old and the chassis of the tank rusting up. Related Battle Tanks D-37MS Scorpion Mortar Tank A mortar based battle tank based on the older scorpion tank design, currently in service with the GLRF, comes with a long-range Mortar Cannon with a Scorpion Rocket by default. These tanks were mostly common with cannons during the first war with a small cannon and a scorpion rocket, but since the Second Eurasian Conflict came around, along with Prince Kassad founding the GLRF, the Scorpion recieved a major overhaul to its design and weapons. thumb|250px|A D-37TR Steelrat Tank, the Company's variant of ScorpionD-37TR Steelrat Light Tank A light tank currently in the Company of Liberty capable of many purposes, these tanks are equipped with a 75mm cannon and a grenade launcher, can acquire a Bolt-On missile which can be acquired separately after production. Whilst being a multi-purpose light tank at first, the Steelrat is equipped at first with a small 75mm cannon and a grenade launcher for dealing with light armoured threats on the field, these tanks can also equip a small bolt-on missile kit for a cheap price. Along side the missile upgrade, they can attain some improvised armour to ensure additional survival capabilities on the battlefield if under intensive attack, all-thou the tanks become obsolete after access to Dragoons and Leopard Tanks have been granted, they do serve good in teams and even groups of fours or eights. D-34 Scorpion Light Tank One of the main vehicles that brought Mortar Scorpion into the GLRF which also created the Cavilera and Steelrat counterparts, this version of the Scorpion is a tank that was built by Russia during the 1950 and was still being built until the year of 2015 prior to the First Eurasian Conflict it is usually equipped with only a small 75mm cannon and comes with the option of a small rocket. During the course of several conflicts the tank was seen with the GLA and various Militia factions during the conflict in Libya, also since they do come at a cheap price they are easy to obtain from various sources and mainly from Russia and many other sources including black market contacts. All-thou some of these tanks were not found in some parts of the world in today's conflicts, several Militia colored tanks similar to ones found in the Libyan Civil Uprising were spotted in Russia and some fighting the GLA trying to defend their countries and territories from enemy occupation and from terrorists trying to capture them, several countries have seen these blue Scorpions in their area attacking terrorist forces in areas vulnerable to acts of terror, even being assisted by Western nations they may attack them without any notice, since they were built around the 1950s and were easy to acquire blue Militia operated Scorpions are usually found with Technicals, several Swatters and even Ratfinks trying to assist their fellow countrymen. Gallery The Cavilera is known to be a light armoured recon tank, unlike the Panther Tank, they are known to be armoured cannon fodder unlike infantry. Cavilera Tanks Ingame.png|A satellite image of Cavilera tanks with several Panther Tanks Behind the Scenes *Based around the Scorpion Tank from C&C Generals, the tank includes a different skin color with camouflage and a rusty spot on the side of the tank, they are the light tanks of the Martollo Cartel. *The tank is relatively weak due to their armor unlike their brothers. Category:Units Category:Units of the Martollo Cartel Category:Vehicles Category:Russian Vehicles